ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Revival from the Dead
What do I mean by revival? First of all, I mean revival of the under-populated forums. It would definitely be nice if we could also make the wiki a discussion spot for ghost recon online (although I understand most of the discussion will probably be on the official forums.) Second, I mean revival of the founder. Here's some Q&A: Q:Was I dead? A: Yes Q: How did you come back? A: well you see I was talking with my pal Hades... Ok now seriously no I was not dead. Q: Well then why didn't you do anything since forever on this wiki A: Mostly, because I *enter lame vacation excuse here to cover up the fact I forgot I made this wiki and don't ever use my email so I didn't see Wikia bombarding me with notifications.* Yes I know, I honestly apologize. I forgot about this wiki and actually haven't played Ghost Recon Online in a long while (2nd closed beta testing phase.) I know it's completely laughable for the wiki founder to have a total of 5 EDITS (although to be fair, those were 5 pages I made by myself, but have since been heavily augmented.) Q: So, are you going to be helping us out now? A: Yes and no. I will try to help out as much as possible, but as I've stated before I haven't played in a while and my knowledge of the game isn't nearly as good as many of you. I would hate to change some information just so I can say that I made it. I'll try to contribute what I can, as limited as that is. Finally, I want to send out a big thank you to everyone who contributed during my, "extended absence." I want to send out a special thank you to Bcarbonite for the huge amount of support he's done to the wiki both directly in editing but also in organizing. Thank you all for supporting this wiki and I hope that this wiki will continue to grow and expand, as well as service the many people who I'm sure have been referring to it. Random Trivia: -The first pages on this site were the main page, Recon class, Specialist class (or it may have been Currency, can't quite remember,) RP and Ghost Coins. -When this wiki started out, it couldn't be found in any search engine for 5 pages (after that I stopped looking.) The first link to pop up was the page about Ghost Recon Online that was on the Ghost Recon Wikia. -This Wikia was founded by me during the second phase of closed beta testing -The way I found out how much this website grew was in my once in a lifetime excursions to my e-mail, where Wikia had sent me a message to alert me that someone had joined. You can imagine my surprise when I found a fully ready, professional quality wiki with about 14 times the pages that it had started with.